


White Lilac

by Eshy_golden_ness95



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95
Summary: " If it's for my son, I'm willing to do anything! I'd even do the unthinkable. Don't challenge me! " -Lee Daeyeol"Have you heard of the story called the Sun and the Moon, Kim Donghyun?"- Hong Joochan" Is my love a burden? " - Lee Jangjun" I've always cursed my fate. Always. " Kim Donghyun
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun, Lee Daeyeol/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_'You are too young to raise him!'_

_'Seriously? What can a kid who just finished high school can do to raise a child?'_

_'Why don't you just leave him with- '_

"Dad? You're okay?" asked Joochan while spreading butter on his toasted slice of bread. 

His father seemed to be thinking about something ; it was obvious as he was staring at the scrambled eggs on the table like how Joochan would stare mindlessly at the blackboard when the Math teacher came in the class.

"Me? Great! Great.. don't worry. Just finish up your breakfast and head to school." instructed Daeyeol, reassuring his son, not wanting him to worry.

" You're not opening the cafe today?” questioned Joochan after sipping the green tea his father had made him. 

“Yeah, might open it a little later than usual. I still need to set up some things.” explained Daeyeol and munched on his grilled cheese made with croissant. 

“Are you sure you are okay, dad? With moving here and all?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Do I seem like I’m not fine?” smiled Daeyeol.

“You sighed a lot lately. I understand that losing your loyal customer must be sad. Maybe we should go ba-”

“NO.” cut Daeyeol, firm. His voice was a little higher than usual. He noticed the change in his 17 year old son’s face.

“Sorry for that… Uhm..but let’s do our best at our new place. Me, the cafe and you, the school. Exciting isn’t it? Moving to a new school?” rambled Daeyeol, trying desperately to change the topic of moving back to their old place to something else.

“It’s in the middle of the year, I won’t say I’m excited… But I’ll do my best.” assured Joochan, not wanting to worry his father. He knew going back there was not an option for now and felt stupid for bringing it up.

“Well, you’ve always been someone who’s easy to get along to. I don’t think there will be a problem.” Daeyeol got up from his chair and started to stack the empty plates on his hand before heading to the sink to do the dishes.

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“For doing the dishes or for breakfast?” teased Daeyeol while scrubbing away the oil that he used to make scrambled eggs on the plate.

“For everything, dad. For everything.” mumbled Joochan; lifting his black school bag and putting it on his shoulder.

“Hmm? What did you say? “ asked Daeyeol, unclear of what his son asked him since the sound of the water splashing on the sink interrupted the conversation. 

“Nothing. Uncle Sungyoon coming today, dad?”

“He said he is.But I’m not sure if he will since it’s the weekdays.”

“Hm okay. Take care Dad. I’ll go first.”

“You too. You memorized what bus you have to take, right?”

“Yup. I even wrote it in this memo pad. See you, dad.”

“Study well!” shouted Daeyeol from the kitchen as Joochan was closing the door to their new house; right above their new cafe.


	2. Plectrum and Orange Juice

“Yo, Kim Donghyun! Have you bought your new pick?” asked Kim Jibeom, his classmate who was also his bandmate as soon as Donghyun walked into the classroom. Most of his classmates were there, sitting with their own cliques, not minding others’ business. 

Donghyun couldn’t help but notice as he was walking to his table, how the popular girls in her class were talking about last night’s gig; more specifically about a band called Anonymous who only produced instrumental music.

“But why do all three of them wear masks?” asked the long haired girl whom Donghyun wasn’t really bothered to know her name.

“I don’t know. Maybe because they are still in high school like us?” giggled another girl without noticing how Donghyun flinched at the word ‘high school’.

“I bet they are handsome.”

“Ehh… Maybe the reason they wear masks is because they are ug-”

“Earth to Donghyun. Hello?” Jibeom snapped his fingers in front of Donghyun's face; seeing how his best friend wasn’t focusing on their conversation.

“Patting my shoulder gently would suffice, thank you.” Donghyun huffed.

“Sure. That always works when you aren’t paying attention.”

“Kim Jibeom! You-”

“Uh.. Are you guys fighting? ‘Cause if you are, Imma take my leave first-” interjected Bong Jaehyun who had just arrived. Actually, he wasn’t even in their class but since they have never ever been separated since elementary school, being in different classes felt a little weird and awkward. Plus, everyone in his current class had already established cliques and he had nowhere to fit in.

“No, we’re not. We were just talking about last night’s gig.” explained Jibeom under his breath, almost like a whisper.

“Ah, that was my first time seeing someone breaking their pick on stage.” giggled Jaehyun.

“He was too passionate.” laughed Jibeom while imitating how Donghyun played last night; with his eyes closed and biting his lower lip.

“Oh, shut up.” Donghyun rolled his eyes before reaching his bag, looking for his new pick.

“Here, bought a bunch of new ones since there's no more in our club’s storage. My brother said I should try using a thicker one. '' added Donghyun before putting that green pick on the table.

“Is that Dunlop Tortex Fin pick?” asked Jibeom. He picked up the pick and started to examine it.

“Yup.”  
  
“Thought so.”

“Well, now that you got a new pick, are we gonna practice in the clubroom again?” questioned Jaehyun.

“Yeah, just meet me there. I’m gonna go and buy some juices and sodas before practicing.” instructed Donghyun right before the school bell chimed.

“Sure, see ya.” waved Jaehyun and walked out with heavy steps. As soon as he reached the door; he wasn’t sure what caused him to want to look back, only to meet Jibeom’s eyes. 

“See ya.” said Jaehyun once again, voiceless, to Jibeom whom table was right in front of Donghyun. 

Jibeom only replied with a smile.

*********

  
  


“Okay, okay, everyone settle down now.” instructed their class teacher wearily, as soon as he stepped into the noisy classroom. 

“Why are you so tired, Mr Lee? Had too much to drink last night?” asked one of his students.

“Bae Seungmin, 1 demerit.”

“What? I was just asking-” Seungmin’s arguments was overcrowded by his classmates’ laughter except for Kim Donghyun. He was too tired to laugh, or to focus in class. His seating arrangement in class helped him sneak in a few nap during lessons- back row, next to the window.

“Anyhow, we have a new student today. But he’s still not here. We’ve called him and it seemed like he got lost on his way here.”

“Wow, getting lost on his first day of school at a new place is interesting. He must be an interesting guy.” giggled Son Youngtaek who was sitting next to Bae Seungmin in the middle of the class. They have a huge difference in height but insisted that they sat together at the beginning of the year. Youngtaek even willing to become an errand boy for a week just to exchange seats with her so that he can sit next to Seungmin.

‘Lost on his first day of school. How much of an idiot can this new guy be.” snorted Donghyun to himself.

  
  


**********

‘Urgh, I’m late to practice.’ grumbled Donghyun while running as fast as he could to the vending machine near the clubrooms building but someone beated him to it. A guy was already there, staring at the vending machine while scratching his head.

“Excuse me, if you aren’t buying anything, please step away. I need to buy drinks and I’m late to practice.” suggested Donghyun. 

“Uhm actually, I wasn’t was not buying anything. Would you care to hear my story?” pleaded that person, whom he had never met before. But then again, Donghyun didn’t really care to recognize everyone in his school-

“I’m busy-”

“You see, today is my first day of school after transferring here. I was pretty sure I got the route correctly. I even wrote it in the memo pad.. The next thing I know, I’m already waaaaaay too far from this school. I also left my student transport card at home and had to use all my pocket money to get a new one. I didn’t want to burden my dad, so I didn’t want to call him and then I finally arrived here 30 minutes before classes ended. And now, I’m so so so so thirsty and I didn’t know the prices for drinks here are more expensive than the ones at my old school and I don’t have enough money-” Joochan’s story was interrupted by the sound of a can of drinks coming out at the vending machine’s dispenser.

“Here, take this. See ya.” said Donghyun, emotionless before giving one of the canned juices to Joochan. He hurriedly walked away as he was really, really late for practice but he can’t focus if he didn’t drink something while doing so.

“T-thank you!” thanked Joochan in disbelief but Donghyun was already too far away to hear his thanks.

  
  



	3. Iced Americano and Golden Street

“I thought you weren't coming.” smiled Daeyeol before handing a cup of ice americano to Sungyoon, who was sitting on the beanbag that they had arranged earlier in the cafe.

The interior of the cafe this time was the same as the old one; modern rustic. Daeyeol’s loyal customers (or used to be loyal customers since they’ve moved) really loved the cafe’s ambience. The suggestion box were filled with words like :

‘Feels like home’

‘It’s cozy, I love it here.’

‘Their strudels are to die for!’

“I texted you saying I’d come, didn’t I?” grumbled Sungyoon since his best friend decided to doubt what he’d promised him.

“You’re a busy man, Choi Sungyoon. I’d understand if you weren’t able to come. Don’t cancel your important business and meetings for me. I can handle these myself.” 

Daeyeol’s explanation didn’t seem to satisfy Sungyoon who was now pouting while sipping his iced americano. At one glance, it’d be difficult to tell that his family actually owned one of the biggest business empires in the country.

“I just want to help you.” protested Sungyoon.

“I know. You’ve helped me plenty by helping me move to this town… You even looked for this empty shop lot for me. Thank you Choi Sungyoon.” 

“ Fine. If you’re thankful, then let’s go out. Dinner on me.” 

Sungyoon’s offer was replied with a small chuckle.

“Not today, my friend. Joochan will be home soon and I need to make him dinner. It’s his first day of school after all. I want to be there to hear his story.”

“For God’s sake, he’s already 17.” Sungyoon whispered to himself.

“What?” asked Daeyeol, unsure of what Sungyoon was mumbling about as he’s still busy washing all the utensils and wiping them dry.

“Nothing. I’ll head out first, Dae. Thanks for the drinks!” thanked Sungyoon before lifting his beige longcoat from the wooden coat hanger near the entrance door. 

“Take care and drive safely, Sungyoon. Thank you for helping me do final prep before opening the cafe tomorrow.”

“Sure.. Don’t worry. Just remember that I’m always here. See ya.” greeted Sungyoon before the doorbell chimed, indicating that the door was opened. He was ready to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

“ You left something behind?” 

“No. Uhm, how about part timers tho? Found any? “  
  
“Yeah. Got a couple of them. They came in as soon as I put up the ad on the window.”   
  
“High schoolers?”   
  
“Yup.”   
  
“Are you sure two part timers are enough for you to handle the cafe?” doubted Sungyoon.

“Yeah, our baked goods are always made by me a few hours before opening the store and as for the coffee and drinks, one of the part timers had experience being a barista. I’m good.” explained Daeyeol, reassuring his best friend.

“Then, you’re good.” smiled Sungyoon before walking out of the store. He looked up at the yellow sky and took a deep breath before muttering something under his breath.

‘Friend, huh...’

**********

“Wait, you ride this bus too, new kid?” asked Youngtaek as soon as he landed his butt on the seat next to Joochan at the back of the bus. Seungmin did the same-almost in sync, only that Youngtaek was on the left side of Joochan and Seungmin was on his right side.

“Yeah. Uhm you are the one the teacher asked to show me around.. Uhm…. “ Joochan put his index finger on his head, trying to think what his name was. 

“Youngtaek. Son Youngtaek. Though, these kids just called me Tag.” Youngtaek introduced himself and held out his hand. Joochan grabbed his hand gently and proceeded to shake it with a smile.

“Oh, Youngtaek! Right! Thank you for showing me around. I’m Joochan, Hong Joochan.” 

“And you are..?” he continued while looking at Seungmin on his right.

“Bae Seungmin. I’m your classmate as well!” beamed Seungmin.

“Nice to meet you! So I guess we’ll see each other every morning then.”

“Yeah. We heard about how you got lost from Mr Lee. Worry no more, as we’re here to guide you along the way! But how did you get lost though.. For real..” chuckled Youngtaek

“I don’t know, man. I’m super bad with directions. Oh btw, which area do you guys live at?”

“ 11th Golden Street. You?” answered Seungmin.

“Wait, let me check the memo pad.” Joochan immediately reached for his bag who was sitting on his lap and took out the green memo pad.

“Ah! We live on the same street!” beamed Joochan. He was excited but was also relieved that his new classmates lived in the same neighbourhood as him.

“Wait, don’t tell me.. That new cafe.. Is yours?” Youngtaek’s eyes were round in disbelief.

“Yeah. Well, technically, it is my dad’s” explained Joochan.

“ That owner is your dad? He looks so young. He looks like he’s in early-”

“30s?” Youngtaek’s curiosity was cut by Joochan’s guess.

“Yeah. How do you know?” 

“That’s ‘cause he is.”

“Wait, what? Oh yeah, you guys also have different last name-” 

Youngtaek’s questions were paused halfway as he noticed Seungmin was frowning at him and shaking his head, signaling that he should not continue his questioning. Joochan who was beaming with happiness now looked very, VERY uncomfortable.

“Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you that we’re your dad’s new part timer!” said Seungmin, trying to ease the tension. Luckily he managed to stop Youngtaek from asking any further. No, don’t get him wrong, Youngtaek has always been straightforward and kind; one of the reasons why he loved him.

“Oh really?” Joochan’s face was bright again.

“Yeah. Should we go to school together tomorrow?” asked Youngtaek.

“Yeah, we live in the same area after all.” agreed Seungmin.

“Sure! Why not.” smiled Joochan.

“Oh uhm, I want to ask you about someone.. But maybe next time, when I see him again.” he continued.


	4. Breakfast and Angel

“Dad, should I stay until your morning shift part timers come?” asked Joochan after getting out of the bathroom. It was summer and he had to take a long shower before school or it would feel really uncomfortable with all the sweat from last night. Even with the air conditioner switched on the whole night, it was still pretty hot.

“No, it’s okay. They’ll be here. But I’ll head down first, okay? Eat your breakfast and get ready.” answered Daeyeol while pouring the freshly made stir fry vegetables in the small bowl. He then proceeded to reheat last night’s egg drop soup to be eaten with rice.

At a glance, no one would’ve thought this nearly 36 years old man already had a 17 years old son. Joochan knew that there were many people who made advances to his father but he subtly rejected them all with a smile. And yes, that included his best friend, Choi Sungyoon or as Joochan called him, ‘Uncle Sungyoon’. As far as Joochan could remember, he had always been there for his father. However, his father will always, ALWAYS prioritize Joochan over anything else. This was why Joochan also knew that Sungyoon was jealous with how his father treated him. Not that he was complaining,though.

“Here’s the soup and rice. Hurry and eat up.” Daeyeol untied his black apron and hung it on the fridge magnet.

“You aren’t eating breakfast?” asked Joochan, concerned when there was only one bowl of rice on the table.

“I need to prepare something in the cafe kitchen.” answered Daeyeol before heading to the front door, Joochan following him after.

“Make sure you eat something, dad.” advised Joochan at the hallway towards the door.

“I will. Take care. Study well and get along with everyone. See ya!” Daeyeol kissed his beloved son’s forehead and headed down to the cafe.

  
  


**********

“Yo, ready for your REAL first day of school?” asked Youngtaek as soon as he saw Joochan coming out of the house on the second floor of the cafe.

“More than ever. Sorry for making you guys wait.” apologized Joochan. When Youngtaek and Seungmin called him, telling him they were already in front of the cafe, Joochan was still buttoning up his new uniform.

“Nah, bus will be here in about…” paused Youngtaek, then lifted his right arm near his face.

“10 minutes” he continued.

“Yup. No rush, Jooch. It’ll only take us around 3 minutes to the bus stop anyway.” explained Seungmin, trying to reassure his new classmate.

“Well, let’s take it slow then. Let’s go!” smiled Joochan.

**********

They arrived at the school quite early as Youngtaek and Seungmin needed to do class duty before class. There were only a few people in his class. Some of them immediately approached him, asking these and that and some preferred to observe him from afar. 

Since the only empty table in the class was at the back of the second row, Mr Lee had already assigned that empty table to be his. He wasn’t sure who sat on the first row, next to him, but his table was very clean and neat. Joochan took a peak and realized that even his books under the table were organized in accordance to subjects and size.

‘Such perfectionist.’ he thought to himself.

Joochan put his head on the table as he watched Seungmin and Yountaek, swept the floor, emptied the trash bin and cleaned the blackboard. It was fascinating for Joochan as he had never seen such dynamic before- as if they were communicating using their brain waves or something. Seungmin only needed to look at Youngtaek, and he would know what Seungmin wanted. Be it broom, mop or even duster cleaner.

The bell chimed, signaling that class was starting now and all students rushed back to their classes- including this guy from the class next door who used Joochan’s table as a temporary chair to talk to his friend. Joochan didn’t really mind since he asked his permission first before sitting and he seemed like a good guy. His name was Bong Jaehyun and according to Kim Jibeom, his best friend, he was super rich. Jaehyun seemed to be angry when Jibeom introduced him to be wealthy, so Joochan wasn’t sure if what he said was true or not. 

Joochan didn’t want to interrupt their conversation just now, so he decided to read a book instead. Though he can’t help but overheard them talking about the guy who was supposed to sit next to him, Kim Donghyun. It seemed like he would be late coming to school today.

“He had a fight with his brother again?” asked Jaehyun.

“Yeah. It was pretty bad yesterday. Donghyun slept at my house.” explained Jibeom.

“I thought they were okay, now? Remember yesterday? When he said his brother recommended that guitar pick?” questioned Jaehyun, genuinely curious about his childhood friend.

“Well, you know how it is, whenever his brother brought up his future and wanting him to quit the band and everything.” 

“Ah, well his brother is-” Jaehyun’s words were stopped by the school’s bell and he rushed to his class after saying thank you to Joochan for lending his table.

**********

Like any other student on their first day of school, Joochan had to go up front and introduced himself. He had to answer tons of questions from his new classmates; including Youngtaek and Seungmin who purposely acted like they didn’t know him. Joochan could see them giggling and whispering as they asked ridiculous questions, including either he had someone special or not. In which he answered with a no and the whole class went ‘whoaaaaaaaaaaaa’.

“So you’re a vir-”

“Okay, that’s it for now. Any other questions, you can ask him personally later.” cut Mr Lee before the question could be asked.

Joochan was about to walk towards his seat when the class doors slid open roughly from the outside. All attention was at the door, including him.

“Sorry Mr Lee. I’m a little late.” explained that figure under his exasperated breath. His eyes were on the floor as he was gasping for air. He was running all the way from his house to his school. Jibeom would have waited for him but he insisted on Jibeom going first.

After a few seconds, he lifted his head and his eyes met those two beautiful eyes. There was something about those eyes that Donghyun couldn’t forget the first time he saw them yesterday.

“You’re!!” shouted Joochan all of a sudden, pointing at Donghyun.

“Me?” asked Donghyun, confused.

“MY ANGEL!!!!!!!” Joochan’s voice was loud enough to be heard by the class next door.

“HUH?????!!” 


	5. Fried Rice and Rooftop

Donghyun could actually feel the heat coming from his chest to his face and ears. Whatever this person was saying just now made the whole class laugh at him and that guy. For two years, Donghyun had been trying to keep it low by not making himself stand out in class. Though he was in the Modern Music Club, they had never performed or anything of the sort at school. ‘Not having a main vocalist’ had been used as an excuse every single time the teachers asked them to perform whenever the school had a cultural festival. At most, they would just decorate the club room and display their instruments. 

“Okay.. okay.. Settle down now. Angels or Demons.. Let’s begin the class right now. Please sit down, both of you. And Kim Donghyun, please don’t repeat this behaviour. “ warned Mr Lee after instructing both of them to sit down. Donghyun only replied with nods and immediately walked toward his table. In which, unfortunately, was next to Hong Joochan. He only found out about it when Joochan walked down the same column and headed to his table.

**********

“Kim Donghyun. Kim Donghyun.” called a voice, waking Donghyun up from his dream.

“What?” asked Donghyun, irritated. He didn’t get much sleep last night and he intended to get some at school. 

“Self study period is over. It’s lunch time now.” explained that voice.

“So?” Donghyun’s face was still on the table- facing the opened window. 

“You aren’t going to eat? Not hungry? I saw your Kim Jibeom went out with that rich guy from the next class to the cafe. You aren’t following them?” a barrage of questions hitted Donghyun’ causing him to lift his head, angry and irritated, only to find Joochan’s face a few inches away from him. This shocked Donghyun but being the calm and composed guy that he was, he took a deep breath, intending to give his new classmate a piece of his mind.

“Why are you here? And why are you pulling your chair to my table?!” fumed Donghyun as he saw Joochan, with a smile on his face, pulled his chair to the right side of Donghyun’s table.

“My dad packed up lunch for me and since this is my official first day of school, he made extra for me to share with my friends. Youngtaek and Seungmin are nowhere to be found and I don’t think I can finish all of these on my own. Let’s eat together. You’re my angel after all.” explained Joochan excitedly before opening two containers of lunch, made by his dad. In one container, there’s grilled fresh mackerel with stir fry seasonal vegetable and the other container contained kimchi fried rice with creamy egg roll. 

“Angel? Who the hell is your angel. And I’m NOT HUNGRY-” Donghyun was about to explode when his stomach suddenly growled. His ears went red again.

“See, you’re hungry after all. Let’s eat, Mr angel! Which one do you want? The fried rice or mackerel?” 

“Like I said, stop calling me angel! And I’m not hungry!” 

“Hmm.... Okay, I’ll stop calling you angel if you eat.” offered Joochan with a smile. 

‘What is it with this guy? That smile feels weird.’

“Just stop calling me angel already. And I don’t want your food. Go back to your table!” As soon as Donghyun finished saying that last sentence, his stomach growled again; only this time even louder. 

“So? Which one?” asked Joochan once again with a smile.

“K-kimchi fried rice.” mumbled Donghyun.

  
  


**********

Donghyun took a deep breath as he managed to hide and run away from Hong Joochan who kept on asking him a lot of things during lunch time. Some trivial questions like his hobby, his address, club and stuff like that. He figured that if he went to the clubroom immediately after the class ended, Joochan would follow him. Therefore, he decided to hide behind the water tank on the rooftop as soon as the class was over. It had been 30 minutes since then.

‘Well, I guess he went back home?’ thought Donghyun before slowly lifting his butt off the floor. As he was slapping his dirty pants, he was startled by a hum. He wasn’t sure whose voice it was but it sounded so sad. It was as if that person was crying for help. He could feel the loneliness that was imbued in that voice. 

Donghyun walked slowly and took a peek at the source of such a voice. A figure was standing against the fence and his eyes were looking far away; as if he was searching for something; somewhere far. Donghyun recognized that person- Hong Joochan, the guy he was desperately trying to escape from.

‘Is he.. Crying?’ wondered Donghyun as he saw glints of light dropped from those cheeks. The evening sunlight made the tears look like pearls coming from those beautiful amber eyes. As Donghyun expected, there was something wrong with his smiles. 

‘Sadness…? I guess.’ thought Donghyun. Not wanting to disturb Joochan, Donghyun decided to leave the rooftop and headed towards the clubroom.

That night, right before falling asleep, everything he heard and saw in the evening kept on playing in his head.

‘Hong Joochan…’ uttered Donghyun unconsciously.


	6. Modern Music Club and Bribe

“So, what’s the deal with the angel thingy last week?” questioned Youngtaek as soon as the three of them go off the bus.

“Yeah. I’m curious too.” Seungmin took a bite of his steamed bun and looked at Joochan.

“Well, remember the day I got lost?” asked Joochan, smiling.

“The day we first met you?” 

“Yup, Tag. That day, I was so so so so thirsty, I felt like dying. But I have no money since I used it to buy a new transport card. I was lingering in front of the vending machines near the clubroom building, when out of nowhere he appeared behind me.. So I told him what happened to me and he immediately bought tons of drinks and gave me one. Such an angel right?” 

“Uhm, that’s all?” asked Seungmin, skeptical. 

“Yeah.”

“Joochan, I’m pretty sure you were just talking too much and he wanted to shut you up, so he gave u the drink.” Youngtaek explained with his hand rubbing his chin.

“What? No. How do you know that? You don’t know that.” pouted Joochan.

“‘Cause that’s how he is. Ever since middle school, you know. Rather than argue about useless stuff, he prefers to take action and settle it immediately.” Seungmin chomped on the last bit of the steamed bun and sipped the banana milk on his other hand.

“He’s known to be a cold person, you know.” continued Seungmin before throwing the paper bag and milk bottle into the recycling bins at the sidewalk.

“ But I find him interesting.” giggled Joochan.

“Bruh, you’re weird. But that’s not a bad thing.” chuckled Youngtaek before slapping Joochan’s back.

“Well, he’s in the modern music club. I guess that could be interesting.” 

“He’s in what, Seungmin?” asked Joochan, once again, trying to confirm. His eyes were bright.

“Modern Musical Club. He plays the guitar. Well, Youngtaek and I accidentally saw him playing his guitar alone in his clubroom. He’s good, though.”

“Yeah, Kim Jibeom and Bong Jaehyun are also in that club. The three of them are very close. Childhood friends and all.” added Youngtaek.

“But whenever the school asks them to perform, Donghyun, as the club president would refuse it, saying they will not perform since they don’t have a main singer.” explained Seungmin. His shoulders were shivering from the cold evening breeze. Summer was going to end soon. The leaves had started to turn yellow and brown, signaling fall was closing in.

“The school is okay with that?” questioned Joochan.

“Well, Bong Jaehyun practically owns the school. Well, his grandpa. But still, the school wouldn’t wanna mess with the sole heir and his friends.” clarified Youngtaek. He then took off his neck scarf and put it on Seungmin; in which he replied with a thank you and a smile.

“I see. By the way, guys, can I ask something?” queried Joochan. There was something in his head since last week, other than Kim Donghyun. He hated making speculations for things he was unsure about, so he preferred to inquire about things until he got the truth.

“Yeah?” answered Youngtaek and Seungmin; almost simultaneously.

“ You guys are dating, aren’t you?” 

That single question from Joochan halted Seungmin and Youngtaek from walking further, towards their part time job- Sunflower Cafe. Joochan who was still oblivious of their action kept on making toward the cafe, a few steps further from where Seungmin and Youngtaek were.

“I mean, it’s okay if you guys aren’t. I was just curious and-” Joochan’s explanation was paused when he finally realized Seungmin and Youngtaek weren’t by his sides. He looked back and ran slowly towards both of them.

“Guys?” Joochan noticed that their cheeks and ears were red. Way redder than it was supposed to be.

“H-how did you find out?” questioned Seungmin. He was averting his eyes from Joochan.

“We did our best, trying to hide it.” sighed Youngtaek and immediately crouched on the sidewalk. His hands were on his face.

“Hmm... I think you guys accidentally dropped your guard with me? It was obvious though. Our classmates are either too oblivious or simply don’t give a damn if they didn't notice how you guys treat each other.” chuckled Joochan.

“Don’t worry, guys. I won’t tell anyone. I promise. I just need a box of fried chicken as a bribe.” he continued, smiling.

“Urgh, you are so sharp, Hong Joochan.” uttered Seungmin, trying to hide his face under Youngtaek’s scarf on his neck. The scarf he gave him for Christmas last year.

“You know what Hong Joochan. It has only been two weeks since we've known you but it feels like we’ve been friends forever.I feel like we could trust you for what it’s worth” confessed Youngtaek.

“Me too. Maybe we were best friends in past lives.” chuckled Joochan while handing out his hand, wanting to help Youngtaek stand up.

“ Don’t worry boys. Your secret is safe with me if you just buy me a box of fried chicken.” he continued. 

“Fine, we’ll get you some later.” chuckled Seungmin before putting his arms around Joochan’s neck. 


	7. Forms and Plans

A few knocks could be heard at the clubroom’s door. Donghyun who was busy tuning his beloved red electric guitar immediately paused his daily activity and directed his attention towards the door.

“Did Mr Park say he’s coming to the clubroom today?” Donghyun looked at Bong Jaehyun who was still practising their new song on his black drum set. Kim Donghyun was the club president and their club advisor would certainly inform him first if he was coming.

“I don’t know, man. He didn’t tell you?” questioned Jaehyun.

“Nope. You, Jibeom?”

“Haven’t heard a word abt that.” answered Jibeom who was sitting on the chair at the corner of the room. His beige coloured bass guitar was sitting on his lap, all tuned up and ready to be played.

The knocks got louder as Donghyun and the other two tried to figure out who was on the other side of the door.

“Coming! Wait a sec!” shouted Donghyun before walking towards the wooden door. He unlocked the door and immediately opened it only to find his eyes meeting that pair of amber eyes he saw on the rooftop a few weeks ago.

“Hello, Kim Donghyun!” greeted Hong Joochan with a smile on his face. Behind him were two of his classmates; Son Youngtaek and Bae Seungmin. 

Without saying anything, Donghyun proceeded to push the door, wanting to close it but was halted when Joochan held out his legs; preventing the door from closing.

“Hong Joochan! Pull your leg or I’m going to slam this door shut!” 

“I know you aren’t the type to do that, Kim Donghyun.” chuckled Hong Joochan.

“Urgh! What do you want?” Kim Donghyun rolled his eyes while opening the door once again.

“We wanna join your club!” answered Joochan. He showed three forms with every detail filled.

“We’re not accepting any applications right now.” refused Donghyun, cold.

“Oh but you will. Here’s a pendrive with our audition videos and also-” Joochan pulled Donghyun’s hand, placing the black pendrive and forms on his palm and moved his mouth close to Donghyun’s left ear.

“I know about your little band called Anonymous from that gig two days ago. I also have pictures as proof.” whispered Joochan.

“You!” shouted Donghyun before pushing Joochan.

“Please take some time to review our videos Mr Club President! See ya around~” smiled Joochan followed by Seungmin’s and Youngtaek’s laughs. They then proceeded to walk down the two storey building and headed to the school’s main gate.

“GOD DAMN IT, HONG JOOCHAN!” Donghyun slammed the door, startling Jaehyun and Jibeom who were just observing his conversation with Hong Joochan.

**************

_**A few days ago** _

“Guys.” shouted Joochan as soon as he saw his friends who were sitting under the big tree at the school yard.

“Yo! Hong Joochan. We started eating without you, sorry bud.” apologized Seungmin after gulping down his banana milk.

“No problem! I asked you guys to go first anyway.” giggled Joochan before taking a sit in between that couple.

“Of all places, you gotta sit in between us.” Youngtaek rolled his eyes and munched on his favourite tonkatsu sandwich.

“Oh come on. You guys are together practically 24/7. Lemme get some of that love too.” pouted Joochan.

“Fine. Only cause your pouts are cute.” chuckled Youngtaek.

“Why are you late though?” asked Seungmin. 

Joochan sighed and took a bite from his lunch box prepared by his father. There were 4 triangle rice balls. Half of them were filled with Karaage and another half mayo tuna. There was also a portion of corn salad.

“ Kim Donghyun?” guessed Seungmin and Youngtaek simultaneously. 

“No matter what I did, he won’t pay attention to me. I helped him when he was carrying books for the teachers, I brought him lunches, bought him drinks. I was being very VERY nice to him. But why won’t he talk to me. He’ll either roll his eyes when he sees me or he’ll simply pretend I’m not talking to him.” grumbled Joochan.

“Joochan.” said Seungmin, calm.

“Hmm?”

“Must it be Kim Donghyun? Do you like him that much?” asked Seungmin, wanting confirmation.

“Yeah… I can’t tell you guys why but it just has to be him...” answered Joochan. His cheeks were a little red when asked directly about his feelings.

“Hmm… Hong Joochan, maybe you gotta change your strategy a lil bit.” suggested Youngtaek.

“Change… how?” 

“What do you have in common with him right now? Do you see him outside of school often?” 

Youngtaek’s questions got Joochan thinking for a few minutes before answering.

“Well, we’re in the same class…”

“And…?”

“That’s it.” replied Joochan, his expressions started to become even gloomier than before.

“Yup. That is where the problem lies.” stated Seungmin while nodding his head.

“Oh wise old couple. Please guide me on how to get the man of my dream to look at me.”

begged Joochan while holding Youngtaek’s hand on his right and Seungmin’s hand on his left.

“Hmm… Can you play instruments or sing, Joochan?” asked Youngtaek.

“Well, I have only ever sung in the shower and play the guitar when I’m bored…” 

“Try to sing something now.” requested Seungmin.

“Okay, let me… uhm take out my phone.” Joochan took out his phone and started to play Attention by Charlie Puth. He then started to sing in which, awed those two pairs of eyes and ears on his left and right.

“So.. what do you think?” asked Joochan after he ended his singing.

“Are you kidding me? That’s more than good. Oh my God.” praised Seungmin.

“I was blown away. Wow, Hong Joochan. Your shower head must be lucky to be able to be your fake microphone.” laughed Youngtaek before slapping Joochan’s back.

“Okay, with that, I have a plan on how to tackle Kim Donghyun’s heart.”

“How?”

“Just wait and see.” winked Youngtaek.


	8. Dinner and Pendrive

“We’re not accepting new members.” said Donghyun, cold. He then put all three forms filled by the trio- Joochan, Seungmin and Youngtaek on Joochan’s table as soon Joochan sat on the chair that morning.

“What?”

“We’re not accepting new members. You are not welcomed. Please take back all these forms with you.” Donghyun then proceeded to his table. Kim Jibeom who was sitting in front of him looked back and yawned- still sleepy.

“Actually, we could use more people in the band you know.” suggested Jibeom.   
  


“Nope. Just the three of us are enough.” cut Donghyun before Jibeom could suggest any further.

“Ah, also” Donghyun looked at Joochan - those two pair of eyes met.

“You can spread rumour or whatever you like about Anonymous but no one will believe you. So, go ahead.” 

“Wait-” Joochan’s request were cut by the screeching sound of the chair legs pushed back against the floor.

“Kim Jibeom, I’m skipping the first period. I’ll be at the infirmary.” informed Donghyun without looking at Joochan who had his eyes fixed on him.

“Sure. Sleep well~” replied Jibeom who was still yawning. He looked at Joochan whose face was bright turned gloom as soon as Donghyun left the classroom without even looking at him.

**************

  
  


“Say, Kim Donghyun.” uttered Jibeom in the clubroom after they were done with the jamming session for the day. 

“Yeah?” answered Donghyun before walking towards the small fridge in the clubroom- provided by, of course, The Bongs.

“Do you-”

“Guys?” cut Jaehyun on his chair, his drumsticks were still in his hands. Sweats could be seen dripping from his forehead.

“You were saying Kim Jibeom?” asked Donghyun.

“Guys??” cut Jaehyun again before Jibeom could utter his words.

“What?” responded Donghyun and Jibeom almost simultaneously. 

“I’ll go first, okay? My dad is coming back tonight and we’re having family dinner.” 

Jibeom took a glance at the square watch on the wall and looked at Jaehyun.

“It’s already 6, gonna get really dark soon. Are you going home alone?” asked Jibeom, worried.

“It’s okay. They’re going to pick me up. Ah, my mom said you should join us sometimes.” smiled Jaehyun while putting his phone in his pocket.

“Maybe next time. Send your parents my greetings.” smiled Jibeom- well his face was smiling, but his eyes weren’t. 

“Yeah, same goes for me, Jaehyun.” said Donghyun before sending Jaehyun off at the door.

“See you guys tomorrow.” 

“Yup. See ya.” said Jibeom once again from behind Donghyun with a smile that was hardly sincere.

Donghyun closed the door and sat on the two seats sofa at the corner of the room, right next to the fridge, near the window.

“He knows, you know.” Donghyun gulped the bottled barley tea he took out from the fridge earlier. It was indeed getting colder these days but since the practice session was intense each and every single time, cold drinks ought to hit the spot.

“Knows what?” Jibeom pretended as if he didn’t know what Donghyun was talking about as he put his guitar in the case.

“He knows you’ve been putting some distance with him and his family since that thing happened.” explained Donghyun, blunt.

“Well, that thing happened long ago.” 

“Exactly why I don’t get the need for you to put some distance between you guys.”

“I wasn’t putting any distance.” refuted Jibeom before lifting the guitar case and hanging it on his shoulder.

“This is always how it should be.” he whispered to himself.

“What?” asked Donghyun, unclear of the later half of Jibeom’s explanation. Both of them then proceeded to put on their long coat and muffler around their neck to keep them warm.

“Nothing. Enough about that. I was going to ask you though.” 

“Yeah, what was it?”

“Are you sure you want to reject those three? Have you ever watched the audition vids?” questioned Jibeom as both of them walked towards the door.

“I don’t think I need to watch them to reject them.” answered Donghyun. Jibeom locked the door and they both walked down the stairs towards the school’s main gate.

“We’ve been talking of how we want a vocalist, no? We can’t go far as an instrumental band, Donghyun.”

Jibeom’s question was answered with a sigh by Donghyun.

“I’ve watched their videos, you know. They are great. I’m surprised Youngtaek can play the keyboard so well and Seungmin practically frying the guitar. And Joochan’s voice? Lord. Goosebumps.” Jibeom hugged himself and pretended to shiver.

“You didn’t return the pendrive?”

“Nope. I was curious and I wanted to give them a chance. They are good. Trust me. Exactly what we need. Now we can definitely shut those mouths that keep on saying stuff like ‘ They are good but what can an instrumental band do in this industry’ bullshit. ” persuaded Jibeom.

Once again Jibeom’s persuasion was answered with a sigh by Donghyun.

“Just take this pendrive and watch the videos, Donghyun. They are good.” persuaded Jibeom one more time while pulling Donghyun’s hand and putting the black and red pendrive on his palm.

“Sure. Fine. Only cause you said I should.” sighed Donghyun.

“Yes. And also, if I don’t like it, you owe me a lunch set at the cafe.” continued Donghyun.

“Deal. But I’m sure you’ll like it.” giggled Jibeom.

“Just shut up and get your pocket money ready.” smiled Donghyun before punching Jibeom lightly on the arm as they walked towards their neighbourhood area- 10 minutes walk from the school.

“Are you going home today?” asked Jibeom.

“Yeah. That guy threatened to cut my allowance if I don’t.”

“He’s still your brother, you know.” uttered Jibeom.

“Can we not talk about him right now?” 

“Oops. Sorry, man.” apologized Jibeom. He knew any single thing about Donghyun’s brother was a sensitive matter for Donghyun right now.

“Tell your mom thanks for the other nights.”

“Sure.”


End file.
